comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Outsiders
Batman and the Outsiders is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Batman and the Outsiders #9: 08 Jan 2020 Current Issue :Batman and the Outsiders #10: 12 Feb 2020 Next Issue :Batman and the Outsiders #11: 11 Mar 2020 Status Monthly. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Batman and the Outsiders #10 Batman and the Outsiders #9 Batman and the Outsiders #8 Batman and the Outsiders #7 Batman and the Outsiders Annual #1 Batman and the Outsiders #6 Batman and the Outsiders #5 Batman and the Outsiders #4 Batman and the Outsiders #3 Batman and the Outsiders #2 Batman and the Outsiders #1 Convergence: Batman and the Outsiders #2 Convergence: Batman and the Outsiders #1 Batman and The Outsiders #40 The Outsiders #39 Past Storylines Outsiders: Five of a Kind Outsiders #33 "Deep Impact." Infinite Crisis crossover. The Earth-bound team infiltrates a Secret Society stronghold, rescuing Mary marvel from their clutches. Outsiders #32 "Detour." Infinite Crisis crossover. In deep space, Jade, Starfire & Shift battle Blackfire, Starfire's evil sister. Back on Earth, the remaining Outsiders decide to take the fight directly to the Secret Society by infiltrating one of their secret bases. Outsiders #31 "Out-of-Town Work" - Infinite Crisis crossover. Donna Troy leaves for the anomoly in space, taking Animal Man, Shift, Starfire, Captain Marvel Jr., Firestorm, Air Wave, and Red Tornado with her. En route, they encounter Blackfire, Starfire's sometimes evil sister. Back on Earth, Roy and the rest of teh Outsiders decide to take the fight directly to the Secret Society. Collections Hardcovers *'Batman and the Outsiders, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-12, plus The Brave and the Bold vol. 1 #200 & New Teen Titans #37. - *'Batman and the Outsiders, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #13-23 & Annual #1. - *'Batman and the Outsiders, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #24-32 & Annual #2, plus DC Comics Presents #83. - Trade Paperbacks *'Outsiders, vol. 1: Looking for Trouble' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6 and the lead story from Teen Titans/Outsiders Secret Files #1. "In this story, Arsenal takes it upon himself to recruit a new group of heroes… and the ones he finds are quite a crew! Grace, a super-strong bouncer working at a metahuman club; Thunder, the mass-changing daughter of Black Lightning; Indigo, the cyborg girl from the future; the shape-shifting Metamorpho; and Jade — from the pages of Green Lantern — are all waiting in the wings. Unfortunately for the newly assembled team, their first mission — to protect President Lex Luthor — could be their last! Because what do you get when a barrel of fierce monkey-warriors attack Manhattan? Mayhem! Plus, the Outsiders take on the villainy of Brother Blood!" *'Outsiders, vol. 2: Sum of All Evil' - Collects vol. 3 #8-15. "The Outsiders face a literal demon from Hell. Can even the extra help from Huntress, Captain Marvel Junior and Black Lightning be enough to stop this evil threat?" *'Outsiders, vol. 3: Wanted' - Collects vol. 3 #16-23. "This volume includes the 3-part 'Most Wanted' story arc featuring television personality John Walsh, as well as an Identity Crisis tie-in story guest-starring Batman!" *'Teen Titans/Outsiders: Insiders' - Collects vol. 3 #24, 25, 28, plus Teen Titans #24-26. "When Nightwing and Speedy figure out there's a traitor in their midst, secrets come to the fore, including Superboy's ultimate corruption by his genetic father, Lex Luthor!" *'Outsiders, vol. 4: Crisis Intervention' - Collects vol. 3 #29-33. "The Outsiders are left reeling following a betrayal by one of their members. They must face a rematch with the Fearsome Five and Sabbac, who now has the power of the Seven Deadly Sins!" *'Outsiders, vol. 5: The Good Fight' - Collects vol. 3 #34-41. "With a new team in place, the Outsiders find themselves at odds with an entire nation, not to mention the super-hero community. Also, the Outsiders try to stop the Brotherhood of Evil in a plot that involves selling Metahumans to the underworld." *'Outsiders, vol. 6: Pay as You Go' - Collects vol. 3 #42-46 & Annual #1. *'Outsiders/Checkmate: Checkout' - Collects vol. 3 #47-49 and Checkmate #13-15. "The DCU's top spies throw down with the DCU's most troublemaking hero team as Checkmate hunts the Outsiders!" - *'Outsiders: Five of a Kind' - Collects the Five of a Kind one-shots and vol. 3 #50. "Batman has once again assumed the leadership role of the Outsiders. And to take control of his former team, the Dark Knight is using five adventures to pick his new lineup! Find out who makes the cut!" - *'Batman and the Outsiders, vol. 1: The Chrysalis' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5. "The new Outsiders investigate a strange Omac-like entity — but things are made all the more difficult when the team meets Batman’s new recruit!" - *'Batman and the Outsiders: The Snare' - Collects vol. 4 #6-10. "The Outsiders’ latest mission ends up stranding one of their own in space while the rest of the team fights for their lives behind Chinese borders! But can the struggling team learn to rely on its biggest loose cannon?" - *'Outsiders: The Deep' - Collects vol. 4 #15-20, plus BATO Special #1. "Batman is gone — but his legacy must endure. A new team of Outsiders is born." - *'Outsiders: The Hunt' - Collects vol. 4 #21-25. "With Arkham Asylum’s inmates running free, The Outsiders are charged with recapturing them by whatever means necessary." - *'Outsiders: The Road to Hell' - Collects vol. 4 #26-31. "Katana and Black Lightning are dispatched to deal with a disturbance on the open seas. Meanwhile, Geo-Force makes a deal with a certain Kryptonian to join the team, and the Outsiders find themselves cast as enemies in the eyes of the world." - *'Outsiders: The Great Divide' - Collects vol. 4 #32-40. "The Outsiders go their separate ways following shocking events that lead to their being wanted for acts of war. While Geo-Force, Katana and the Eradicator build a new team in Markovia, Black Lightning, Owlman and Metamorpho find themselves at the home of an old friend who just happens to want Metamorpho dead." - *'Batman and the Outsiders, vol. 1" Lesser Gods' - Collects vol. 5 #1-7. "Several years ago, Batman put the Barrera family of Gotham City into hiding after rescuing them from an organization called the Ark. Now all but one of them has turned up dead... and Batman needs to locate Sofia Barrera before the wrong people get their hands on her—and her surprising power! And when Black Lightning, Katana, the Signal, and Orphan find out what Batman is really up to, their true loyalties will be called into question." - *'The Outsiders by Judd Winick, Book One' - Collects vol. 3 #1-7, plus Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day #1-3 & Teen Titans/Outsiders Secret Files #1. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 5 Writer: Bryan Hill. Artist: Dexter Soy. Covers: Tyler Kirkham. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-46, 1983-1987 (#1-32 as Batman and the Outsiders; #33-46 as Adventures of the Outsiders) * Volume 2: #1-28, 1985-1988 (The Outsiders) * Volume 3: #1-50, 2003-2007 (Outsiders) * Volume 4: #1-40, 2007-2011 (#1-14 & 40 as Batman and the Outsiders; #15-39 as The Outsiders) * Volume 5: #1-, 2019-present Future Publication Dates :Batman and the Outsiders #11: 11 Mar 2020 :Batman and the Outsiders #12: 08 Apr 2020 :Batman and the Outsiders #13: 13 May 2020 News & Features * 15 Dec 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/keith-giffen-the-outsiders-101215.html Keith Giffen on the Outsiders Looking In] * 20 Aug 2010 - Keith Giffen On Picking Up the Pencil Again * 16 Mar 2009 - Talking with The Spanish Inquisition * 11 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=25950 Adam Kubert Talks Batman and The Outsiders @ NYCC 2009] (video) * 07 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=25703 Inside the DCU: Batman and The Outsiders with Mike Marts] (video) * 16 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120816-TOmasi-Outsiders.html Life Without Batman: Peter Tomasi Talks The Outsiders] * 17 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090817-TieriBMOSRIP.html Missing the Batman - Frank Tieri on Batman & the Outsiders] * 09 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16728 Frank Tieri Joins Batman & The Outsiders] * 26 Nov 2007 - Chuck Dixon's Outsiders & Batman * 13 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12373 Dixon Shakes Up Outsiders Right Off the Bat] * 08 Sep 2007 - Inside the Outsiders Pt. 2 * 07 Sep 2007 - Inside the Outsiders Pt. 1 * 04 Sep 2007 - Outsiders: Wonder Woman, Grace & Artist Cliff Richards * 17 Aug 2007 - Joan Hilty's Winning Hand: Five of a Kind * 07 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11506 INSIDE-OUT: Tony Bedard on Batman and the Outsiders] * 18 Jul 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=121357 G. Willow Wilson on Cairo and Outsiders: Metamorpho/Aquaman] * 27 Mar 2007 - Checking Out "Checkout" with Rucka and Winick Links Category:Super-Hero